Harvest Moon: Claire's Diary English Version
by Lavemo
Summary: Just a fun diary from blonde girl who she's not found anything and anyone who she really is. Please RnR and enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Hi, fiends :D

This is my first fanfiction, please review it if u like,  
if there is a typo, i will be repaired,

Honestly I'm still confused how make fanfiction in english, because i know my english not good, so please help yaa ..

Lately I almost like to play Game Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town girl version again, I really like love the main character so i thoughts make fanfic about this game,

Okay, i started,hope u like it :D

**The main character is Claire.**

**She's a 20 year old blonde girl who works and lives alone in an apartment in the city of Mineral.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon belongs to NATSUME**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening:**

**Winter, 29 Saturday 07:00 AM at Mineral City**

_Yawn ... ..._

_I oversleep ..._

_Oops! already at this hour anymore! I gotta get to work!_

The young girl named Claire was quickly smoothed her blonde hair matted for a moment, looking at the calendar as usual,

There was a moment the new year, I guess time goes fast.

Claire began to think about a date with the new year from his superiors or partying with friends, but as usual, he did not really care, because he was too busy with his job as a secretary.

_Should I celebrate the new year with the boss again? but I also did not want to make them upset, last year I've let them down, but if I refuse, he can fire me anytime, but I do not like the way he always insisted._

Claire started to walk away to bathup,

**"KRIIIIINGGG!"**

_Sigh, he must again._

Claire picked up the phone to the lazy.

"Hello?"  
"Claire?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Why not to work?"  
"Sorry sir, I'm late, I get to the office"  
"Later this afternoon there was an important meeting with our partners related to the new budget year, should I pick you up at the apartment to make it more quickly."  
"Well sir, I get ready."

After hanging up, Claire immediately to the bathroom and the second time his phone rang. He quickly picked it up with a bit annoyed.

"Hello!"  
"Claire, This is me, are you okay?  
"Yeah, Alexa, I'm right now! Something wrong?"  
"Have you decided what you so come party with us?"

"Claire?" Do you hear me? "

"Is that all?"

"Sorry I'm busy, Alexa, and I'll call you back, Bye"  
"Claire!"

**30 minutes. . . .**

**"TING TONG!"**

Claire opened the door, a young man in a suit looks neat, he is Kyoharu Maeda, owner Maeda Group, and president Claire.

"Good morning, sir, please come in, I'll make coffee."  
"No, Claire, we head out, I wait in the lobby right now."  
"All right, sir."

**5:00 PM, in the car.**

"Mr. Maeda, based on the results of that meeting, planning for tomorrow we are going to plan a budget of bla bla bla bla bla ... to .., peer group so we can blah blah blah ..."

"..."

"S..sir? Do you hear me?"  
"Quite Claire! These outside business hours, stop talking about work!"  
"O.. okay sir, are you tired?  
"Do not."  
"Thank God, you must take care of."

**30 minutes. . .**

"..."  
"May I ask what do you say about my invitation a few days ago?"

"Claire?"

"Claire, you hear me?"  
"..."

Kyo looked back, he's finds Claire asleep lying asleep in a chair in length.

_"Basic women's ... peaceful face once, if only ..._  
_Ah! Forget it! I had to take her home._"

**8:00 PM, at the Mineral Apartments**

"I'm sorry, sir, I've been neglectful father slept in the car."  
"It's okay, Claire, you must be tired, get some rest now."  
"Thank you sir, I am sorry."

"..."  
"Claire?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"How did you answer?"  
"About what, sir?

"..."

Kyo looks veined forehead, his face looked red, suddenly, Kyo pushed Claire into the lobby with a rough wall.

"S.. Sir .. what happened?"

Claire began mixed feelings scared and confused to see Kyo.  
Kyo just snorted in disgust and looked at him in a rage,

"Why are you always insensitive!"

"I.. I do not understand you saying. Sir! Forgive me!"

"You know this is what I mean .."

"...!"

_To be continued. . . ._

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ongoing!**

**RnR Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Care!

**Harvest Moon belongs to NATSUME**

* * *

**Winter, Sunday 30, 06:00 AM**

A letter and a few sheets of paper at the box office property stacked neatly Claire post

Claire was awakened by the sound of the electric mailbox, every day she must read the letter, because all of the company's letter was addressed to the address first as a secretary before getting to the boss.

_Nothing important._

She just took a letter and a newspaper in the morning.  
Who observed the letter sender.  
Her eyes began to swell and he quickly opened the letter.

* * *

Dear Claire,

you awake?  
Please forget about yesterday,  
Actually I just want to invite you to the new year,  
but you provoke my emotions,  
are you okay?  
I hope you're okay.

**Kyoharu Maeda**

* * *

Claire wrinkled forehead began to read the letter,

"Actually, he considers what am I? After kissed me, hugged me unconscious, now he casually asked me to go through the mail,  
no apologies again!  
Once arrogantly this guy!"

**"KRIIIIIIINGGGG!"**

"Yeah, hello?  
"Claire? If you agree, then we could have a party at home, she said there was a crush on you, he's cute you know, what do you think?"  
**"AAAAARRGGGGHHHHH!"**  
"Hello Claire? what happened, Claire?"

**TUUUT ... TUUUT ...**

Claire slamming her's body on the couch,  
She's began to think, she got bored with all of this and want to try something new.

_Why I can not live in peace?_  
_Why always a monotonous life?_  
_Every second ..._  
_Every minute ..._  
_Every hour ..._  
_Every day ..._  
_Every week ..._  
_Every month ..._  
_Every year ..._  
_ALWAYS THE SAME!_  
_Oh my God ...!_  
_Isn't there something exciting in this world?_

_Ah, well, maybe my destiny is to be this way,_  
_I'd better read the news today just before I go shopping._  
_Well, what's going on in the world?_

_Huh?_  
_What's this?_

* * *

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO ENJOY A PEACEFUL AND REFRESHING FARM LIFE?**

**FOR MORE INFO, CONTACT:**  
**6123123431**

**(MT Realtor)**

* * *

_Life on the farm ..._

Claire began to think, at this time he was depressed, certainly not because of his job, but because of the treatment supervisor, at this time he was also well needed holiday cheer

_This is it! Looks like fun!_  
_Better hurry to phone!_

_Let's call.._

"Hello, what are you advertising today?  
I am interested in your ads about farm, I would like to know more about the farm"

"... "

_I guess I have to buy all at once though expensive, a kitchen, plantations, farms, and some workers are available there, I don't care! my savings is enough, what the hell with this! After all this time I live alone, no one should care about me!_

"So tomorrow at 4 am i will go by boat Mineral? Okay sir, I immediately transfer, I look forward to receive the keys and certificates of the owner, thank you, sir!"

**Winter 30, 9:00 PM In the ship Mineral ...**

_"Well, I sent a letter of resignation was, whatever the reaction Kyo-chan later, I have to happy! Okay! Time to sleep! Lives a quiet and peaceful waiting for meeee!"_

_To be continued. . . ._

* * *

**Phew, this is done!**  
**Chapter 3 on going!**  
**Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: What the hell?

**Harvest Moon belongs to NATSUME**

* * *

**Spring 2, Monday 06:00 AM at Mineral Farm**

_This is really it? Or wrong addres?_

Whether it is a few tens of minutes Claire looked at the farm and are three times as well, she was looking for another way because she's think the map is wrong, but still, she returned to the farm again, and again.

How' about this farm?  
completely away from the expectation Claire,  
The ground was really barren, filled with wild grass and twigs, there is also a huge stone rocks, but there is a cage rundown, and it looks a little house, perhaps more accurately should be called a shack

Claire just stunned disbelief, she wanted to contact the Developer farm but could not, because his stuff is he gadaikan and mostly she stayed in his apartment, including his mobile phone also has to stay at the pawn shop for good.

A mustachioed middle-aged man suddenly appeared and approached Claire.

"Sorry Miss, are you tourist? Can I help you?"

"Err ... Miss?"  
"Excuse me sir, is it really Mineral Farm?"  
"Yeah right, there's a problem?"

_What the hell is this?_

His man looked puzzled to see a girl who is also confusion,

"Err, I am the new owner Mineral Farm, but I do not think the farm looks ... a bit of a mess like this, maybe you know something is wrong or i make mistake?"

The man quickly answered questions Claire.

"So you Miss Claire? Sorry, what developer is MT Realtor?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Ooh, so the developer is promising a pleasant holiday in a complete estate?"  
"..."

Somehow the old man stranger suddenly burst out laughing, but no one was funny.

"Ha ha ha ha! Looks like you tricked!"  
"Huh?"  
"Advertising that they make to attract readers to purchase this estate, so as you can see, a lot of people who do not want to be farmers, especially the young ladies of the city like you!"

Claire so furious to hear.

_"So they tricked me! What the hell is this!"_

"Usually a lot to like here before you buy, and the only glimpse they've escaped!" He' began to show his smile and his laugh is so annoying for Claire.

_This man really sucks!_

"But to see you have already purchased before seeing this plantation first, I think they are really good advertising! And really funny to thing is you believe it! Ha ha ha ha ha!

The flames began to look at her body,  
His forehead veined and with no strings attached mustache he pulled the old man and cried out loud.

"JUST SHUT UP, OLD MAN! HOW DARE YOU LAUGHT ME! NOW YOU MUST CALL THEM AND RESTORE MY MONEY NOW! BECAUSE THEY I LOST MY JOB IN THE CITY! I LOST MY LIVE! AND EVERYTHING JUST FOR THIS SUCK FARM? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY FEEL! YOU JERK!

The man shuddered to see Claire, beating her pain at this beloved mustache,

"Ouch! Please Miss! Forgive me, pain, please remove my mustache .. please!"

"So much YOU'VE JUST FEEL SICK! THEN HOW SICK WITH MY FEEL, HUH?" Claire more boldly shouted discredit this man.

"P-please endure a bit more, Miss! F-forgive me... I'll think of a way out! P..please dont touch my mustache, very hard to me grow again ..."

Seeing the old man plaintively, so Claire could not bear it and release mustache,

"..."

"I understand how you feel, because those ads, you leave work and where you live in the city, this is so bad."

"Hey miss, why do not you try to rebuild this farm?You will free to do whatever you want! And I will give you the farm equipment, how?"

"..."

"I don't know, I never thought or dreamed of becoming farmers"

"..."

"Err, who's you? Why do you know my name?"

"Of course I know, because I'm the Mayor of the village, my name is Thomas, nice to meet you, Miss Claire"

"You're welcome, sir, can I have a look briefly atmosphere of this farm? I'm still undecided."

Mayor nodded, "Okay, Miss, if you want anythink, ask me all you want."

"..."

Claire began to observe one after the farm, the land is actually very wide, only the land is very dry, barren since untreated, with only weeds countless numbers, including some vegetables and fruits are rotting dead, so does the number of trees and a broken twig, let alone the amount of rocks and gravel stones lying around the wilder lands.

Claire began to sick of seeing the land, he soon switched to cattle shed, when he reached the door, he saw a sight that made him want to vomit.  
It looks like the owner used to mix livestock become one in a narrow cage, so it is still visible scars cassava dirt dogs, horses, cows and sheep appear irregular there, not to mention the smell of rancid chicken manure and from the cage itself.

A view of the unpleasant and scary, maybe ..  
Even for a city girl who used to work in a comfortable office and living in luxury apartments like Claire.

_I guess I have no plan or somethink hope in here._

Owner length blonde hair was getting lazy around the garden, she even passed the little house without checking it out first. The faint sound of crystal clear river flows quietly in front of him, but that sounds weird, like the sound of moans.

Claire soon find the source of the sound, he ran to and fro searching the loudest voice, he came at the end of the cage again that is the end of this river. He saw a small hand hairy in the middle river, the hand was seen flailing in the air, it looks like a hairy hand ..

"Mayor! Mayor! Help! There drown puppies! Mayor!" Claire screamed uncontrollably, but in vain, his position is too far away, and the Mayor was seen sleeping under a barren tree.

_Oh my God, I can't swim, how do I help him?_  
_..._  
_I can not leave! I don't care how deep this river!_

Claire began to throw themselves into the river, it was not in the river, making it easier for the puppy he pulled out of the river. Brought to the edge.  
Mayor ran to look.

* * *

"Please forgive me, Miss! I don't know were you calling me?"

"It's okay, Mayor. Where's doctor in here? This dog has dying!" Claire began to worry.

"..."

"Yes, but a little far from here, better checked and i will try to save him."  
"Are you the doctor too?"  
"Yeah, lately, but before I became Mayor here."  
"Well, please save this dog, Mayor! I'm counting on you!"

Major started checking ...

"..."

"He's okay Miss! I think he's drank too much water endurance is pretty good, it's just that his legs hurt." said the Mayor.

"Why is the legs, Major?"

"Actually, there is one thing I have not told you, at the end there is a forest plantation, whether this myth is true or not, there are some beasts there, maybe this puppy had a fight with one of the animals there, because there are some bite marks, I think it's a bigger dog bite him. "

"So .. in other words, this place is dangerous?" Claire said softly.

"For now we are safe, there are police here, but again, all the decisions you have, my dear. I have no right to force you, I know it's tough to be a farmer, I can do things now may try to contact the developer and ask them to try to restore money. "

"..."

"Miss? Miss Claire?"

Claire was silent and stared at the puppy lying limp helpless, slowly began to grow with love in his heart since childhood Claire does not have any family, even its own past he did not know.

"..."

"Mayor, Now I have decided to" Claire said suddenly.  
"So?"  
"I will try, will not hurt to try to start over?"

Mayor stunned to hear that,

"But you just live alone here, why don't you .."  
"I have this dog, I'll take care of him, I thought he and I were together, so I could not leave him alone .." said's Claire.

"..."

"Are you okay about you'r decision?" said the Mayor.  
"I've decided to be a farmer here, I'm ready for whatever the risk, after all, this place is mine, right? So this place is also my responsibility" Claire smiled.

Mayor took a breath for a moment, he began amazed at the mindset Claire.

"Well Miss, I trust you, as Mayor of the village, and I'll help you as Mayor, now I'm going to take care of this for you farm certificate, as well as any farming equipment that you will need kuantarkan starting tomorrow, it's late, you better break, Miss "

"Well, thank you Mayor!"

"Okay, Miss Claire, what do you want me introduce you tomorrow morning with local people?

"... No, Mayor. I want to try to introduce myself, I'm just afraid that lost here, hahaha ..."

"You need not fear, Claire, this people here are very friendly, if you do not know the way, just ask me or people here" said Mayor.

"Well, Mayor, I think it's late, I should sleep, it looks like I'll be busy tomorrow, I'll bring this dog inside."

"Well, Claire, I hope you succeed! Living on the farm it is not easy, but if you're sure you can do it!

"Thank you very much, Mayor!"

* * *

**09:00 PM, at the home.**

_Alright! I will make a best farm in the world!_

**_To be continued ..._**

* * *

**Chapter 4 on going!**

**Please forgive me about my english, but i hope you like it. Please Read And Review this Fic!**


	4. Chapter 4: Begin!

**I'm back :D This is it the next chapter,**  
**hope u like it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon belongs to NATSUME**

**Spring 4 Tuesday, 05:00 AM**

* * *

_"..."_

_"Not usually I wake up so early, this country air very fresh too much, it's not too bad."_

**"Woof! Woof!"**

"Oh, you're awake, Kyo?"

Claire opened her new home old windows that fill the house look alive.

_"Before Mayor Thomas comes, should I clean the house first and then I shower, but .. wait! Where is the bathroom?"_

Claire recalled, before she's did not find no bathrooms at this farm.

_"Sigh! I think this house was the bathroom, I will ask to Mayor."_

_"Okay, it's time to clean!"_

**1 hours. . .**

The sound of the door knock.

"Claire, you in there?" said Mayor of the front door.  
"Come Mayor! Door was open!"

Major entered into.

"Well Claire, your certificate has finished, I also brought some garden equipment and also for cooking, and what you are .."  
"..."

Claire appeared, still carrying her broom.

"What is it, Major?"  
"Good job, Claire, you seem to be a good wife, a night already clean house" said Major.  
"Um ... so, what do you bring garden tools, Major?"

Mayor issued his belongings from his pack.

"There is a hoe, axe, hammer, sickle, and watering plants, but it has been a long time since I wore again, I think it started to dull and rusty"  
"No problem, Mayor, I will take care."

"Wait for second, Claire, even though you wear, it will drain your energy because these objects are blunt, if you have enough money and a some metal in the mine, you could ask Mr. Saibara from Tools Shop to upgrade these tools."

"So yeah .. hey Mayor, where I can buy seeds and farm animals here?"

"To plant seeds, you can buy it in the supermarket owned by Mr. Jeff, it's a bit far from here, and there beside Clinic, for farm animals, you can buy a chicken or egg Poultry Farm owned by Mrs. Lilia, and if you want to buy cows and sheep , you can go to Yodel Farm owned by Mr. Barley on the side, they also sell milk. " Major said.

"It seems complicated to be a farmer."

"Claire? Did anyone ask you again?"  
"Ah .. no, Mayor, err ... I just want to know where the bathroom .."

Major just smile to hear it.

"Certainly not here, Claire, is rural, the only hot springs in the waterfall end, it's also a public well."

_"Oh my God ..! Public baths?"_

Claire taking a deep breath.

"Is there no other way than a shower there? Feels heavy to me if I had all the way there just to take a shower."  
"There is, but it seems impossible."  
"Say it, Mayor!"  
"Actually, here are Carpenter, he was named Mr. Gotz, but because he had just left his wife died, he left the village, I also do not know where, maybe he is depressed, if you see her, maybe she wants to build a bathroom at the same time renovating the farm is yours. "

"Well Mayor, I understand, now I want to take a walk to the village."  
"Okay, I'm going out of town for a while, I'll search a buyer willing to transport the crop for you."

"Oh, that's nice, Mayor! Thank you very much! Oh yeah, can you give some food to Kyo? I've been eating that!"

"Kyo?"

"Yeah Kyo, a puppy yesterday that you know! Good name, right?"

**30 minutes ...**

Claire began to walk straight, the atmosphere was still quiet, apparently people here are still sleeping

_"First I have to figure out where Supermarket, Poultry and Yodel farm first, haah fortunately I still have perfume and a change of clothes, I am ashamed ..."_

_"Ah! Stupid thinking! Better Poultry'm looking for the nearest first"_

Claire immediately observe that here, looking for a board walk, and ...

_"I found it!'s It!"_

Claire tried to knock on the door, and ...

**BRAKKK!**

_To be continued ..._

* * *

**Hell Yeah!**

**Next Chapter On Going!**


End file.
